Tokyo Rooftop
The Tokyo Rooftop (also known as the Japanese Rooftops) is a playable arena in the video games Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction and the PC/Xbox versions of Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction. As its name suggests, the arena is set in Tokyo, Japan. In Arenas of Destruction, the Tokyo Rooftops arena is unlocked after the player earns 5000 credits. In Extreme Destruction, it is one of three arenas unlocked at the very start of the game, along with the TV Studio and the New York Subway. Appearance and Hazards The arena is based on the roof of a skyscraper in Tokyo, Japan. In both games, the arena is rectangular, but the arena is far larger in Extreme Destruction. The main attraction to both arenas is a large section of the arena floor being replaced by a square-based pyramid shape made of glass, which will collapse during the battle if one or more robots sit on it for too long. Once broken, it exposes access to a stairwell that acts as a very large pit for robots to fall or be pushed into, instantly eliminating them if so. In Arenas of Destruction, this area is in the very centre of the arena and takes up most of the space of the arena. In Extreme Destruction, it is to one side, and despite being bigger, takes up a smaller percentage of the arena floor. Two opposite sides of the arena are exposed, so robots can be pushed or otherwise fall off the edge of the building, which also immediately eliminates them. The arena has fans situated on the arena floor near these exposed sides, which can blow robots upward slightly-- often flipping them over or causing them to fall off the side of the building. The Extreme Destruction arena has two fans per side, whereas the Arenas of Destruction version has one. In both of its appearances, the arena features four CPZs, housing Shunt, Dead Metal, Sir Killalot and Matilda respectively. In Extreme Destruction, on one of the sides of the arena that isn't exposed, there is a generator that strikes a nearby robot by sending an electric charge through it, which slowly causes damage to the robot's chassis over time if they are kept there. Tournaments in Arenas of Destruction Rooftop Punishment *Type: Knockout *Rounds: 4 *Competitors: 12 *Entry Fee: 500 *Prize Money: 3000 *Weight criteria: Lightweight-Super-heavyweight *Price criteria: Unlimited *Weapon criteria: Advanced Rooftop Chase *Type: Capture the Flag *Rounds: 2 *Competitors: 20 *Entry Fee: 500 *Prize Money: 3000 *Weight criteria: Lightweight-Mediumweight *Price criteria: Unlimited *Weapon criteria: Advanced Rooftop Grenadier *Type: Mad Bomber *Rounds: 2 *Competitors: 25 *Entry Fee: 500 *Prize Money: 3000 *Weight criteria: Lightweight-Super-heavyweight *Price criteria: Unlimited *Weapon criteria: Advanced Glitches *In Arenas of Destruction, a player controlled robot touching the glass in the centre of the arena will result in at least one House Robot exiting their CPZ to chase the player for a few seconds. The House Robots do not chase CPU-controlled opponents at any time, and sometimes chase the player's robot when a CPU one touches the glass. *In Extreme Destruction, if flipped onto it, the player can travel around on the wall in the arena corner. Category:Arenas in Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox) Category:Arenas in Arenas of Destruction